vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134663-im-paying-for-this
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See I get that, I think what irritates me is that there is no "fix" put forward. It's just hoping less people log on. Everyone keeps repeating the "it's launch" mantra which essentially boils down to hoping less people try logging in. I don't think thats a good "fix". | |} ---- I like how you left the possibility open that they might actually owe him compensation for while he is at work :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah but get this, I almost NEVER have to wait! I buy the "Speed Pass". So when I am at Cedar Point I walk right up and jump on the coaster almost instantly.. I love it. So yeah bad comparison brah. And in this games reference its called being a sub. Being a sub should put you far into the line, problem is, once u get on the ride it crashes and burns, kicks u out, or you enjoy intense lag all night. This is gonna kill this so called "re-launch". They should of never done the "mega servers". They should of daisy chained them together like WoW does and create "groups" of servers. Thus allowing them to add servers as needed / remove as needed and flush accounts around when things close. Not hard, its all on a SQL type backend. I do mass data xfers all the time for work, they just need a qualified DBA. Anyways, this game will become the next Archage. The die hards will stay, and servers will be left with them and misc ppl here and there. The true population will be fully lost. CRASH, BURN. Edited October 1, 2015 by TheUndying | |} ---- ---- ---- I have no bubble, so you completely /failed at bursting anything! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It was money well spent. Even the added feature of randomly dumping you back in line once you get in. | |} ---- I understand that but the main issue is capacity HAS to be increased. I really wish they would send an update about capacity specifically. Hoping people go away or log off isnt a good strategy. | |} ---- Bubble Pop....Hyuna. Watch on youtube while you wait in line. | |} ---- ---- THIS right here, ladies and gents, is utter dellusion. "Queues like this means that we have people playing :) and that's a good thing!" NO. Queues like this mean they refuse to open up enough servers to accomodate the amount of people who inevitably would come back to play their game in it's f2p model, and their single "megaservers" can't handle it. This is not a good thing. Open your eyes, people. You shouldn't be defending Carbine right now, you should be asking them for more servers so you can actually play the game you're paying for, lag free. Being able to play a working game is NOT asking for much. In fact, it's asking for the bare minimum requirement of a video game company. Edited October 1, 2015 by Servasus | |} ----